Justice Moms
by konohaflameninja
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Black Canary se pusiera en plan Abby Lee con el equipo y los entrenamientos? La pirámide sería por demás interesante! Liga de la Justicia en plan Dance Moms ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola!  
Les escribimos esta historia London Wayne, Maik Wayne y yo :) Espero que les guste! **

**Por favor comenten o manden PM ;)**

.

Dinah entró al comedor no muy contenta. La tensión se le notaba en el rostro y en los nudillos casi blancos de tanto apretar los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Se dejó caer en la silla y dejó todo sobre la mesa, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz al café que le esperaba antes de sacar un lápiz y comenzar a anotar un tipo de esquema mientras sus compañeros de la Liga la observaban extrañados.

-Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes fue?- rompió el silencio Diana, logrando captar la atención de todos.

-¿Quién de nosotros qué?- Barry volteó a verla confundido.

-Hace días que está así. Ahora no sólo no nos habla, sino que ni siquiera se sienta con nosotros a almorzar- se explicó. Extrañaba a su amiga y no era lo mismo estar con Hawkgirl- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad, Ollie?-

-¡¿Qué?!- se espantó- ¡No! Yo ni he hablado con ella, es más, ni ha querido salir conmigo estos últimos días-

-Pregúntale porqué-

Pero el arquero hizo una mueca de horror ante la pura idea.

-¿Yo?-

-Quien más- soltó Bruce, él también quería saber.

-No se hagan, todos quieren saber que se trae- los acusó Oliver- Se les ve en la expresión de metiches que ni ocultan-

Diana le dirigió una mirada de muerte antes de aventurarse a ir a la otra mesa en dirección a su amiga. Ya averiguaría ella que pasaba.

-Hola, Dinah, los muchachos y yo…-

-Shhtt- fue rudamente interrumpida.

-¿Ah?- se extrañó.

-Estoy ocupada- repuso sin levantar la vista del esquema ese.

-Pero llevas ocupada ya varios días- Wonder Woman se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Sí, es por culpa de sus "aprendices"- replicó Black Canary con cierto sarcasmo- Mmmhh, Kaldur mantiene siempre compostura pero Superboy derribó más oponentes la última misión…- musitó enseguida como para sí-… Aunque Mia atacó más a la vez, eso debería darle un lugar más arriba…-

-¡Dinah, escúchame!- la Amazona se exasperó un poco pero después reparó en algo- Espera, ¿lugar? ¿Lugar en qué?- se asomó a ver el "dibujo" tan misterioso de su rubia amiga.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- se quejó la rubia mientras cubría con su cuerpo el dibujo- No, no puedes verlo hasta que esté listo-

-¿Hasta que esté listo qué?- se quejó la amazona ofendida.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué tengo que explicarlo todo?- la rubia le hizo una seña a Diana, quien se alejó- Pues bien no te diré todavía, aun no logro decidir en donde acomodar a Cassandra y a Donna… que no han estado en su mejor momento…- esto lo último lo dijo para sí.

-¿Yo sí puedo ver?- una voz un tanto molesta acompañada de una ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir, Flash se había parado a su lado.

-¡No! Y tú menos que nadie, después de tan mediocre desempeño…

-Un momento, yo no…- Flash se sintió ofendido por el comentario y estuvo a punto de reclamarle a la rubia, pero no pudo decirle nada, ya que esta se alejó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Tranquilízate, Prettybird, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy dura?-

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes están siendo muy suaves. No estamos jugando, Oliver, ¿sabes?- la rubia le apuntó con el dedo y el Arquero no pudo evitar echarse para atrás unos pasos.

-Sí, cariño, como tú digas…- dijo Green Arrow mientras caminaba unos pasos de regreso a su sitio.

-Bueno, si tanto quieren saber, habrán cambios en los entrenamientos de sus pupilos, pero es todo lo que diré por ahora. Hasta nuevo aviso los entrenamientos están clausurados y nadie podrá ir de misiones- la rubia lucia aún bastante enojada, cuando Black Canary se enojaba en verdad era de temer, todos solamente pudieron asentir como autómatas- Así está mejor- la mujer salió del lugar aporreando sus pies. Sería mejor esperar a ver qué estaba planeando.

Un día y medio, pasó un día entero sin que nadie supiera nada hasta que recibieron un mensaje de que todos se presentaran en monte Justicia acompañados de sus pupilos.

-Hola a todos- Black Canary entró luciendo más seria de lo normal.

-Dinah, queremos saber…-Superman fue interrumpido por Dinah que le hizo una seña.

-No, no dirán nada… Jóvenes, al frente en una fila- los chicos se rieron bajamente.

-Vamos, Black Canary, ¿de dónde salió tanta marcialidad?- Nightwing estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa al igual que los demás.

-No me estoy riendo, Robin azul, dije que todos al frente formando una fila ¡Ahora!- en menos de tres segundos todos los asistentes se colocaron en fila, uno al lado del otro- Ahora todos ustedes colóquense ahí- Black Canary señaló a una especie de grada que estaba pegada en la pared.

-¿En qué momento instaló gradas aquí?- Batman, quien lucia igual de confundido que el resto, se colocó en la orilla del asiento.

-¿Te moverías un poco?- Green Arrow le indicó que se recorriera un lugar.

-No, desde aquí veo mejor el trabajo de mis muchachos-explicó el Murciélago.

-Debes estar bromeando, todos los sitios son iguales-Green Arrow se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces no te importará sentarte al final- Bruce le hizo saber a Oliver que los demás lugares ya estaban ocupados. Cuando el arquero se dio cuenta, le tocaba sentarse al final de la línea e hizo una mala cara.

-Bueno, jóvenes, como ustedes saben hemos estado teniendo días difíciles en las misiones-comenzó Dinah.

-Y que lo digas, aun me está doliendo la espalda de la caída que sufrí durante el último ataque de la luz- mencionó Wally mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Fue una verdadera novedad que para variar no cayeras con sobre tu trasero- explicó Mia logrando que todos rieran divertidos.

-¡No es de risa!- Dinah les llamó la atención- Fue humillante-

-Pero no fue una derrota- Arsenal puso una cara de enojo- Estás exagerando…-

-¿Qué no fue una derrota? ¡Claro que lo fue! Y por demás humillante… ¿O qué? ¿Me dirán que los titanes del este son mejores que ustedes?

-Debes estar bromeando-Superboy se enojó por el comentario- Nosotros somos los mejores de todos los grupos de jóvenes que existen y existirán- dijo presuntuoso

-Además que contamos con los mejores mentores- fue el turno de Cassandra en expresar su opinión.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que les está perjudicando-desde donde los superhéroes más poderosos del planeta estaban sentados se levantó una ola de inconformidad-su falta de responsabilidad hacia el entrenamiento de cada uno de ustedes se ve reflejado en su mediocre trabajo, pero tranquilos no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar-Dinah sacó un pequeño control remoto el cual oprimió logran que apareciera un holograma que tenía varios rectángulos con el logo de la liga, estaban unos encima de otros formando una especie de pirámide-les presento el sistema de entrenamiento de Black Canary: La pirámide.

-Espera, ¿qué es esa pirámide?- intervino Flash- ¿Y por qué tiene fotos de los chicos?-

-Pues mira, tu muchacho está a nada de que arranque su foto de aquí-

-¿Que arrancar su foto? ¿De que estas hablando?- Barry miró de mal modo a Dinah.

-¿Arrancar? ¿Como en quitar del equipo?- Kid Flash observó con cierto temor a Black Canary- ¡No! ¿Tío, puede hacer eso?-

-Claro que no... Sólo está alardeando- se quejó Barry mientras se paraba en su sitio.

\- ¡¿Alardeando?! Claro que no, y de hecho sí puedo- aclaró ella mirando a Barry- No puedo enviar a alguien a una misión si sé que dicha persona nos hará perder-

-Dinah, pero explícate, ¿qué significa esta... pirámide?- interrumpió Wonder Woman antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Esta pirámide es, de ahora en adelante, lo más importante en sus vidas- se dirigió a los muchachos- Su meta, objetivo y único deseo debe ser llegar a la cima- señaló con una vara militar.

-Pan comido- Dijo Jason, que estaba al lado de Nightwing- Ninguno de estos me llegan a los talones-

Bruce sonrió complacido- No es el más brillante pero tiene la actitud de la familia Wayne- Bruce se cruzó de brazos

-No empieces a echarle más leña al fuego, Bruce, no deberíamos seguirle el Juego a Dinah- se quejó Superman

-Eso lo dices porque tu muchacho no podría llegar a la punta de la pirámide ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello-le respondió presuntuosamente el Hombre Murciélago.

-Bueno, Bruce, tampoco es que los tuyos vayan muy bien- bufó Dinah- ¿Ya viste dónde están?-

Y era cierto, si bien Dick estaba en la cima, Tim se encontraba en el segundo nivel y Jason en el penúltimo lugar.

-Aparte, claro que van a seguirme el juego porque quien yo no considere apto para el equipo, no va a las misiones y punto-

-¡Hermana, ¿está hablando enserio?!- Cassie ya se estaba asustando- Donna, tendré que destruirte- expresó al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su hermana llevaba un par de lugares de ventaja.

-Nadie va a destruir a nadie aquí- Oliver intervino desde su lugar un poco enojado- Con todo respeto, Dinah, pero creo que esto comienza a ser excesivo-

-No sé si lo dice porque en verdad está en desacuerdo con Black Canary- Aquaman estaba hablando con Batman de manera por demás sigilosa- O solamente porque uno de sus protegidos está en el último nivel.

-¡Escuche eso, Arthur!- se quejó el arquero- Y para tu información, cualquiera de mis chicos es mejor que el tuyo-

-Y aun así, Kaldur está en segundo lugar- Aquaman tomó una pose confiada- Aunque estoy casi seguro de que no será así por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad hijo?-

-Como usted desee, mi Rey- Kaldur se mostró un poco apenado

-Si vamos a hablar de avanzar rápido, no se olviden quien tiene aquí la velocidad- Flash intervino llamando la atención de todos.

-Pero no la inteligencia según parece…- Bruce estaba por desatar una pelea con sus ácidos comentarios.

-Realmente no entiendo por qué le dan tanta importancia a esto- expresó Nightwing de manera relajada- Es sólo una tonta pirámide-

-Sí, en la que tu estas de primer lugar… ¡Eso no es justo! Yo soy tan bueno como tú- Tim se quejo del lugar en el que estaba (tercero, despues de Kaldur… sin duda, su inteligencia le ayudaba mucho).

-¡Silencio!- los calló Dinah- Esto no es excesivo. ¿Es excesivo querer a todos los chicos bien entrenados? ¿Qué tal si los dejo salir justo ahora así como están de poco preparados y regresan con lesiones o heridas? Quien sabe, ¿qué tal si no regresan?- exigió severamente Black Canary- ¿Ahí qué, eh?-

-En ese sentido tiene razón, pero aun así…- Superman irrumpió en la plática- No estoy seguro de si debería someter a Conner a tanta presión-

-Yo puedo con eso- Superboy se sintió un poco ofendido por la falta de confianza.

-Si no soportas la presión, no te sumerjas demasiado- comentó Arthur.

-Si no pueden manejar ser los mejores- contestó Dinah, ignorando a Aquaman- No merecen estar en el mejor equipo-

-¡Somos el mejor equipo!- señaló Kid Flash, logrando que todos asintieran

-Y no le tememos al trabajo duro- Superboy se mostraba decidido, a lo que Clark agachó la cabeza resignado.

-Me alegra que pienses así porque tú, Conner, tienes que subir muchos lugares. Tienes potencial, pero si Clark no deja de temerle tanto a la "presión"- hizo comillas con sus dedos, dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria a Superman- No me va a dejar explotar tus habilidades como debería-

-Hare lo que sea necesario Black Canary- Conner cerró sus puños- Dime a quien hay que aplastar-

-Uy, el niño de papi ya se enojó- expresó Green Arrow, parecía ser que se unía a los padres dispuestos a enfrentar a sus hijos.

-No voy a caer en su juego, Oliver, y ninguno de ustedes debería hacerlo- Superman parecía querer mantenerse al margen.

-No quieres jugar porque seguro perderías. Cualquiera de nuestros chicos tiene más tiempo y experiencia combatiendo al crimen, en equipo y en solitario, que el tuyo- Flash sorprendió a todos con su comentario.

-¿Disculpa? Eso no vale mucho si la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan cometiendo estupideces como ya sabes quién- Clark se puso de pie y señaló a Wally.

Dinah rió ahora sí sinceramente, sorprendiendo en verdad a todos.

-Discúlpame, pero ahora sí que TOOOODOOOOS cometen estupideces al por mayor-

Mia volteó a ver a Oliver indignada. ¿Por qué no le decía a Dinah nada?

-No me mires así, Mia, que si le digo algo sólo emporaría las cosas para ti- Dinah asintió a la vez que le mandaba un beso a Oliver.

-Déjala que se queje, Oliver, no creo que puedan bajarla más en la pirámide- comentó Flash.

-Con todo respeto, pero les recuerdo que estamos aquí- se quejó Aqualad.

-Y que Wally está más abajo que Mia- Dinah puso una cara de "lo siento pero es la verdad"- Ahora, ¿quién hizo un buen trabajo la última misión?- esperó a que los muchachos contestaran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola!  
Les escribimos esta historia London Wayne, Maik Wayne y yo :) Espero que les guste! **

**Por favor comenten o manden PM ;)**

.

-Dick- dijeron a coro todos y de mala gana, el aludido sólo sonrió, pero cambio su sonrisa rápidamente debido a que Dinah le miro de mala manera.

-No creo que te ponga una estrella, Dick- le dijo Jason en son de burla.

-Créeme que tú tampoco la tendrías, Jason, ni aunque todos muriésemos y fueras el único… seguirías estando en la base de la pirámide-

-¿Tenías que tocar el tema de morir?-

Antes de que Dick pudiese replicar, Dinah intervino.

\- Bueno, permítanme decirles que no es verdad, Dick tampoco hizo un buen trabajo-

-¿De qué hablas? Está en la cima del triángulo ese- bufó Roy.

-Pirámide, bobo... Ash, por algo estás al último- rodó los ojos su hermana.

\- No acabo de entender- comentó Wally lucia en verdad confundido

-Es cierto, Si Dick no hizo un buen trabajo ¿por qué esta en la cima?- preguntó Tim de manera curiosa.

\- Porque fue el que lo hizo menos peor- fue el seco comentario- Porque el resto de ustedes... Nunca había visto tanta mediocridad en lo que se supone que sea un equipo ganador-

-Cariño quizá estas siendo un poco cruel- dijo Oliver desde su sitio, pero la mujer no pareció escucharle.

-Lo dices sólo para que no maltrate a tus muchachos, o para que no los ponga a cargo del armario de escobas durante la siguiente misión- se quejó Bruce

-¡Basta! ¡Estoy tratando de enseñar aquí. Y Bruce, yo no estaría tan segura de mí misma si mi hijo hubiera quedado en el lugar en el que quedó- se refirió a Jason, que estaba en el penúltimo lugar.

-Sólo lo estoy porque está encima de tu hijastro. Además, los chicos pueden ser tan buenos como la persona quien les traza los planes y los entrena-

\- No lo creo- desmeritó el comentario de Bruce- Porque yo entreno héroes, no ayudantes- ella había ayudado a Diana a entrenar a varias Amazonas jovenes.

-¡No somos ayudantes!- se indignaron Mia y Donna, tanto que le ganaron la frase a Roy.

-Pues demuéstrenmelo-

-¿Ves este traje?- Dick señaló sus ropas de Nightwing- Es el traje de un héroe, no de un ayudante-

-Sí, claro, Robin azul, lo que digas… Hasta que no me demuestres lo contrario, te llamaré de esa forma, porque actúas como un ayudante...igual que todos los aquí presentes- Dinah señalo a todos los muchachos

-Un momento, Dinah, ¿nos trajiste aquí para... enseñarnos tu pirámide?-

-No, los traje porque quiero que sepan en qué son malos sus muchachos, porque hasta que no mejoren, yo no los saco a ninguna misión... Ahora, ¿van a seguir interrumpiendo o me van a dejar decirles en qué apestan los chicos?-

\- Espera, no puedes decirnos eso- se indignó Roy, volteando a ver a Oliver- ¿Es siquiera legal?-

-Yo no me meto en eso- dijo Oliver cruzándose de brazos- Todos pasamos por algo así. Que yo recuerde, Lince tampoco era muy amable con nosotros-

-Sí, pero no es motivo para que desquiten sus traumas con nosotros- replicó Tim

\- Bien- Dinah parecía complacida al no encontrar reclamo alguno por parte de los padres- Empecemos desde los últimos dos deplorables lugares en la pirámide- la rubia señaló con la vara a la foto de Roy y luego a la de Jason- Ustedes... Ustedes no saben la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar la última misión-

-¿Por llegar tarde y patear traseros?- preguntó Jason presuntuoso

\- No, por su lamentable falta de compromiso- espetó ella- Pongan mucha atención mentores, que esto también va para ustedes-

-Pero nosotros no somos los que estamos en entrenamiento-se quejó Arthur

\- Sí, bueno, pero ustedes tienen que encargarse de que los muchachos entrenen al menos cinco horas en casa. Arthur, yo no hago milagros y tu hijo no puede llegar a la cima de ninguna pirámide si no tengo tu apoyo-

El rey de la Atlántida puso mala cara… ¿Había dicho cinco horas en casa?

-Los míos entrenan al menos seis- dijo Bruce

-Pues al parecer no basta... convirtamos eso en 8, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Dios mío esta está más loca que Bruce- se quejó Superman escandalizado

Dinah fulminó con la mirada al hombre de acero.

-Conner, me gusta tu disposición. Si quieres un consejo, no te dejes influenciar por tu padre... Para ser el hombre de acero, a mí me parece bastante blando-

-Yo no soy blando… Superman es el que siempre me dice que me contenga… No golpees de más aquí, no brinques allá, me trata como a un niño inseguro- El hombre de acero miró de muy mala manera a su pequeño protegido; alguien se estaba ganando una buena sesión de castigo en la granja…

-¿Y quién es tu maestra? ¿Él o yo? Y quita esa cara, Clark, en esta sala yo mando... Lo que me recuerda- regresó su atención a Jason y Roy- Ustedes, un paso al frente-

Roy se le quedó viendo por un instante, como decidiendo si era buena idea o no, pero al final decidió no tentar su suerte e hizo caso. No contaba con ningún tipo de apoyo externo, así que mejor no arriesgarse...

-Después de ti, Jason…- Arsenal le hizo un ademan caballeroso para que se adelantara

-Es tu madrastra, tu primero… además los últimos serán los primeros, Roy- Jason tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer avanzar

\- Los dos, ahora, o están fuera del equipo. Yo no quiero cobardes aquí- los sacó Dinah de su lentitud.

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los dos dieron un gran paso al frente cual de soldados rasos se tratase

-Señor, sí señor-dijeron los dos a la vez

-¿Qué no es señora?- pregunto Jason a Roy bajamente

-A como se porta a veces, dudo de si lo sea- Roy hizo un gesto al sentir un golpe que le propino con la vara Black Canary- Ay, eso dolio…-

\- Me alegro- repuso ella- Y créeme que es poco comparado con lo que merecen-

Roy abrió los ojos asustado.

\- ¿Cómo? Espera, Dinah, ahora sí que no he hecho nada... Y si lo hice, no tienen pruebas...-

\- A ver, ya silencio- se exasperó ella- ¿Quieren decirme por qué, por qué en cada una de las misiones que les asigno me hacen quedar mal?-

La pregunta sí que los sorprendió a ambos, pero si ellos siempre cumplían las misiones muy bien... bueno, no bien bien angelicalmente bien, pero siempre cumplían.

-NO hemos hecho nada malo… pero si algo ha salido mal, es por culpa de Jason- se quejó Roy

-¡¿Mi culpa?! Yo soy el que tiene que esperar todo el tiempo a que te pongas los pantalones cada vez que tenemos una misión porque siempre andas distraído con tu novia Starfire- le recriminó Jason.

-¡Tú eres el que siempre me atrasa!- continuó el pelirrojo

-Sí, seguramente…. Eres un malagradecido. Además, no te aprendes bien las rutinas, digo, las estrategias-

-Dijiste que te gustaba improvisar- espetó Arsenal.

-¡Pues ya no! ¡Y más si tendré que escuchar que esta loca se queje todo el tiempo!- Jason se auto censuró al notar que había dicho

-Estas bien muerto, Jay….- Roy no atinó a decir nada más.

Y fue cuando Jason recibió también un golpe con la vara.

-¡ Auu!- gruñó entre dientes- Quise decir, esta dama del bien- improvisó ahora él.

-Pero que patético...-

-Cállate, idiota, como a ti no te pegó-

-Pues lo hizo hace rato y a tí te pareció bastante divertido, ¿no?-

-Bueno, pues lo fue, pero mi sexy e inteligente cabeza no lo merece-

-Un momento, ¿inteligente tú?- se mofó- Bueno, pero vaya que eso es optimismo-

-SILENCIO!- los calló Dinah. En su rostro se notaba que no estaba para juegos.

\- Dios mío, esos dos van a morir ahí parados- comentó Oliver al ver que ya llevaban varios minutos ahí

-Es culpa de Roy, le pasa la idiotez a Jason-se quejó Bruce desde su sitio

-¡Cierra la boca, Batitonto! No te hagas a que tu muchacho es el mejor, porque ya escuchaste que los dos están en el último lugar- reclamó Green Arrow

-Si me lo preguntan, los dos merecen ser eliminados de ahí solo para que los demás chicos no sigan perdiendo el tiempo viendo como son apaleados por Black Canary- Arthur se ganó una mirada fulminante de ambos súper héroes- No soy el único que piensa así- Barry, Clark y Diana miraron hacia otra dirección querían pleitos con nadie en ese momento.

-¡Bruce!- se escuchó el chillido de Dinah.

-Ja- se rió Oliver- ¿Ves como era Jason el del problema? Pero nooooo, tú y tu actitud de pomposo presumido y...-

-¡Oliver!-

Bruce lo miró arrogante. Jason lo iba a arruinar, sí, pero al menos Oliver y sus estúpidas flechas se hundían con él.

-¿Decías?- se burló.

-Bueno, al menos ya no nos grita a nosotros- comentó Roy, por lo que recibió un nuevo golpe con la vara- Bueno, ¿Qué no hay más a quien golpear aquí?-

-Oh, pero por supuesto que sí- le soltó un golpe más a Jason antes de volver su atención a los adultos- ¿Por qué se tardan tanto, "mentores? Los quiero aquí- señaló el lugar junto a los chicos- Pero YA-

-¿Deberíamos?- Batman giró su cabeza para ver a Oliver, pero éste ya estaba caminando a toda prisa- Eso explica quien leva los pantalones en la relación-

-¡Ahora!- De mala gana, Bruce se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar junto a Jason- Te lo advierto, jovencito, si me golpean con esa vara por tu culpa, vas a entrenar como no tienes una maldita idea- dijo mientras comenzaba a presionar el hombro de Jason, quien sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, de los muchachos me lo puedo esperar, ¿pero ustedes?- exclamó indignada la "maestra", señalando la pirámide con su vara- ¿Alguno tiene idea de a qué se deben estos humillantes últimos lugares?... Vaya que hasta yo me avergüenzo-

-¿Laxitud de Oliver?- comentó Bruce

-¿Estupidez de Bruce?-

-Las pésimas herramientas de la familia Arrow…-

-Los pésimos vehículos de la familia Wayne- contra atacó Oliver

-No, no, no y no… no es por cosas materiales, es por causa de ustedes- sentenció Black Canary muy enojada.

-Perdón- se escuchó la voz de Oliver después de un momento, rompiendo valientemente el silencio abrumador- Pero yo pensé que esos lugares eran por culpa de los chicos, digo, ellos hicieron las cosas mal, ¿no?-

Roy lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Apoyo moral? No, ni idea de qué era eso...

-Pues al parecer no basta- intervino Black Canary- Díganme ustedes dos- se refirió a los mayores- ¿Qué no tienen ningún sentido del compromiso?-

-Sí lo tenemos-dijo Oliver

-¿Qué hay que hacer con ellos? ¿Los azotamos?- preguntó Bruce muy relajado

-Aún tengo el viejo arco con el que le enseñe a Roy a obedecer cuando era más pequeño- ofreció Oliver

-¡Prometiste no decir eso en público!- se quejó el pelirrojo

-¡¿Por qué no se azotan ustedes?! ¿Black Canary?- Jason estaba intentando poner cara de cachorrito mojado para intentar convencer a su maestra.

-No me interesa lo que hagan, pero lo que ellos- señaló a los muchachos- Hacen, me da pena! No puedo creer que después de años no hayan podido inculcarles ni una mísera pizca de sentido del compromiso!-

-¿Nos dirás de una buena vez que hicieron?-se quejó Batman

-Llegaron 15 minutos tarde a la práctica- contestó la mujer

-15 minutos... ¿Es en serio?- Oliver preguntó esto con sarcasmo, Dinah asintió- Quizá sí exageras un poco...-

-¿Exagero?- ahora a Oliver le tocó retroceder- No, Oliver, ven para acá. No es sólo eso, SIEMPRE que les encargo una misión tienen el descaro de llegar tarde-

-Tenemos una excusa... digo, una muy buena explicación- se defendió Roy.

-Ah, no- repuso ella- Su "explicación" es cualquier mentira tonta que encuentren para no decir que estaban con su otro equipo haciendo no se qué barbajanerías-

-Un momento, pajarito...- quiso hablar Jason, pero sólo se ganó un varazo.

-QUE MOMENTO NI QUE NADA! La última vez llegaron tarde contra la Liga de las Sombras! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo mal que eso nos hace quedar?! ¡¿De lo mal que ME hace quedar?!- volteó ahora a ver a los dos adultos frente a ella- ¿Ustedes aprueban esta clase de faltas de respeto?-

-No siempre- comento Oliver

-No nunca- dijo Bruce muy seguro

-Eres un lamebotas, Bruce-

-Y tú un holgazán criaflojos

-Tu hijo está igual que el mío!-

-Eso es verdad- interrumpió Dinah molesta- ¡Y si no lo permiten, ¿por qué sucede?! ¡Yo no quiero este tipo de faltas!-

-Dinah, esque...- trató de objetar Roy- Teníamos una misión y...-

-Sí, una misión CONMIGO, con MI equipo!- replicó furiosa.

-Bueno, sí, eso es cierto, pero…- Roy fue callado por un golpe de la vara.

-No hay peros que valgan esta semana, tendrán entrenamiento básico, y se quedarán pegados en el tablero sin misiones en solitario ni ustedes dos juntos hasta que aprendan a obedecer y ser puntuales- les castigó Dinah

Después volteó con los supuestos mentores.

-¿Y cuál es su excusa?-

-¿Un hechicero lo hizo?- Oliver no buscaba como excusarse

-Él no vive conmigo, no puedo vigilarlo como antes- dijo Batman como no queriendo la cosa

-Lo mismo que dijo el de las orejas puntiagudas- complementó Oliver

-Pues ya no más, los regresaran a casa y los pondrán a entrenar con ustedes, estrategias por equipo y ustedes las pondrán como ejemplo... Si no veo mejoras en ellos, los sacaré del equipo definitivamente y me vengaré de ustedes tan dolorosamente como se me ocurra- concluyó la mujer

-Un minuto- ahora sí Roy se indignó.

-¡Ni uno ni nada!- Dinah se indignó- Además, ¿qué clase de idiotas dejan a dos adolescentes andar solos por ahí? ¡¿Te importa este equipo, Jason?!- volteó con el Robin 2.

-Sí, bueno, la mayoría… Hay unos que no son tan divertidos- comentó Jason como no queriendo la cosa- Sí, lo dije por ti, enano reemplazo- Tim le sacó la lengua

-Si te quieres vengar de él, entonces esfuérzate por dejar de ser el último lugar- Dinah regresó a su postura normal antes de voltear de nuevo con Bruce y Oliver.

-No me importa cómo, pero no quiero volver a verlos en esos lugares- les advirtió muy seria- Si tienen que entrenar a todas horas, que entrenen. ¿Quieren estar en el equipo? Dejen las excusas y decidan sus prioridades- espetó molesta antes de volver su atención a la pirámide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola!  
Les escribimos este capítulo London Waye y yo :) Espero que les guste!**

 **Por favor comenten o manden PM ;)**

 **Supongamos en esta historia que Hal Jordan es mentor de Kyle Rayner pero también adoptó a… Colin Wilkes.**

.

-No me importa cómo, pero no quiero volver a verlos en esos lugares- les advirtió muy seria- Si tienen que entrenar a todas horas, que entrenen. ¿Quieren estar en el equipo? Dejen las excusas y decidan sus prioridades- espetó molesta antes de volver su atención a la pirámide.

-Yo no necesito excusas, Dinah- repuso Bruce, quien no era alguien de dejar a los demás tener la última palabra- Mira, Jay sí es un poco flojo e irresponsable, pero cuando quiere poner el cien. Siempre es bueno en todo lo que se propone… vamos que sí es un poco rebelde, pero no es para exagerar. Además, soy un buen mentor para mis cuatro hijos, al final Dick está hasta arriba, y Tim tiene ese lugar porque acaba de entrar, pero cualquiera de los tres es apto para cualquier cosa, y puede sobresalir fácilmente de todos, a diferencia de Roy y Mia, que digo no son malos muchachos pero se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta, y eso también es culpa tuya-

Dinah no le respondió, pero volteó con los demás mentores.

-¿Ven? Esto es justo lo que no quiero, mentores cuestionándome y además fomentando la mediocridad de sus muchachos- la mujer regresó a la pizarra y con la vara señaló la pirámide- A lo que voy es, si los muchachos hacen las cosas bien, a la cima. Si lo arruinan, a la base, así que acabemos de perder el tiempo y les diré porqué están donde están. Después quiero que los de la base vayan por las colchonetas, hoy trabajaremos acrobacias-

-Espera, ¿lo vas a decir aquí frente a todos?- de nuevo, a Clark no le parecía muy sano eso.

-Por supuesto- repuso con expresión de Duh- Necesito que ustedes mentores escuchen y presencien los entrenamientos para que en casa puedan ponerlos a trabajar- con su vara señaló la foto de Roy, en el último lugar de la pirámide- Roy, explícame cómo es que cada vez que tenemos una misión llegas tarde y aparte crudo. Todo lo que tocas puedes convertirlo en armas, pero no me va a servir de nada si estás dormido por la fiesta del día anterior. ¿Crees que no se ve mal que te llevemos así o qué?-

Roy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hablas como si llegase vomitando-

-No, pero llegas con los ojos rojotes de marihuana, si todos te los hemos visto-

Jason rodó los ojos. En todo caso, en su opinión el mejor team eran ellos, la liga y el equipo los necesitaban y no al revés.

-Jason- la vara se posó en la fotografía del muchacho- Estás aquí porque a dónde vas dejas un regadero de sangre que hace quedar mal tanto a la liga como al equipo. No tienes que disparar a todo lo que se mueva, esto no es kick ass-

-Pero que dramática. No mato a todo el mundo, sólo a los que me estorban para cumplir la misión-

-Esa actitud de yo lo sé todo que tu padre no tiene los pantalones para quitar es la que te tiene en el último lugar-

Bruce apenas iba a defenderse como mentor cuando Wonder Woman habló, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-No veo porqué no sólo sacan a los dos y ya, así nos ahorramos de estar perdiendo el tiempo escuchando todo lo que hacen mal-

-Quieres eliminar a la competencia, ¿no? Sólo porque tus chicas igual están bastante abajo- replicó Oliver.

-¿Competencia? No consideraría competencia a los dos últimos lugares-

-Sí, bueno, al final Jason es mejor que cualquiera de las dos-

-Sí, se notó en la pirámide- se burló Diana.

-Si Jason y Roy no hicieran siempre sus estupideces- comenzó Superman, sorprendiendo a todos por la palabrota- No tendríamos que lidiar con los encabezados de "La Liga de la Justicia trabaja con criminales"-

-Pero ¿Y qué? Tampoco es para tanto- rodó los ojos Jason.

-Cállate, Jason- le cortó Bruce, el muchacho no estaba ayudando.

-¡Es la verdad, Bruce!-

-¡Jason, basta!-

-Ya déjalo, papá, está molesto porque está hasta abajo- presumió Dick.

-Siempre hace lo que quiere, de todos modos- le restó importancia Tim.

-Como cierta persona- señaló Mia, mirando sus uñas como si no estuviese prácticamente sacrificando a su hermano.

-Ya cállate, Mia- se quejó Oliver- Los dos son un desastre, por eso están ahí- señaló la pirámide- Pero eso va a cambiar o no vuelven a poner un pie fuera de casa-

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos un poco intimidados por la actitud que estaban tomando los mentores… Esperaban que el entrenamiento continuase pronto para que acabase esa locura de la pirámide.

.*

El entrenamiento no fue mucho mejor…

Ninguno de los muchachos se esperaba durar ahí más de dos horas.

-¡Tiiiiiiiim!- Dinah estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ya te dije que caigas con las piernas dobladas y separadas! ¡No estás en posición de firmes!- increíble que lo tuviera que repetir tantas veces.

El niño escondió una mueca de nervios y salió rápido de las colchonetas para que el siguiente en la fila hiciera la secuencia. Sin embargo, la siguiente acrobacia tampoco le agradó demasiado.

-Vamos, Dinah, que me salió perfecta- se quejó Jason en la colchoneta. Era de los mejores en saltos y Dinah no estaba contenta.

-Forma, Jason, te falta técnica y espero verla en la siguiente ronda- señaló. El crío ese hacía todo a las carreras y como si estuviera listo para romperle el cuello a alguien en cualquier momento.

Jason rodó los ojos y volvió a la fila y ahora fue el turno de Superboy, a quien tampoco le fue muy bien.

-Esta estúpida secuencia me tiene fastidiado- gruñó Conner.

-¿Porque no te salió? ¿Enserio?- Dinah lucía entre divertida y fastidiada- Bueno, dile a tu padre que no quieres aprender a controlar tus habilidades adecuadamente porque te molesta que te corrijan. Siguiente-

Conner hizo una mueca y el siguiente fue Dick, que sí, prácticamente lo hizo perfecto porque era acróbata y llevaba años practicando.

-¡Gracias, Dick! Al fin alguien lo hace bien-

-Gracias-Sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, a decir por favor quiero aprender, gracias por instruirme- dijo para los demás- Así como Dick-

El siguiente fue Wally, quien no lo hizo tan mal, pero fue muy veloz.

-Es que eres muy lenta- Wally guiñó el ojo divertido.

-Y por eso estás en donde estás en la pirámide. El que sigue-

-Eso es relativamente injusto- dijo Wally dándole pasó al siguiente.

-Soy la maestra, tengo derecho a ser injusta-

A todos les constaba…

*.

Y así siguieron un par de horas hasta que los chicos estaban muertos, y no, la mayoría no lo habían logrado.

-Mañana puntuales aquí. Vayan a cambiarse... Mentores, esperen un momento-

-¿Ahora que pasa Dinah?- inquirió Bruce, Tim parecía fatigado.

-¿Tomaron notas?-

-¿Notas?- repitió Flash tomado por sorpresa. Demonios, él se había distraído un par de veces en Facebook.

-Claro, lo que estuvo bien, lo que apesto, las secuencias vistas y lo que nunca nunca deben de hacer... Les encargo mucho esas observaciones. Es todo, nos vemos mañana-

Todos se despidieron y fueron por sus hijos, al menos Bruce tenía al mejor, pensó un tanto consolado con la idea.

Bruce, por su parte, no tardó en tomar rumbo a su casa. Al parecer había mucho que mejorar, muchas cosas que Dinah había dicho tenían sentido y ahora veía esos pequeños errores de técnica que antes no notaba y...

-Tengo hambre- el quejido de Jason lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al menos algo bueno de tener que regresar a la Mansión era que siempre había comida ahí

-Sí, hijo, ahorita ya tiene la cena preparada, Alfred- lo calló Bruce, pero también se puso a pensar en Damian y Alfred.

Damian había estado en su clase de natación cuando Dinah los había llamado, y no había podido pasar por él, así que Alfred lo había hecho, pero sabía que a su hijo más pequeño no le había hecho mucha gracia y que seguro cuando llegara estaría furioso con él, y tampoco sabía cómo explicarle que sería así prácticamente todos los días.

-Quiero un chili dog- repuso Jason de malas. No era justo, estaba cansado y hambriento... Damian había pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos en la clase esa de natación que Aquaman les había recomendado a Bruce, Clark, Zatara y Hal para Damian, Jon, Zack y Colin para que estuvieran con Arthur Jr. El enano toda la tarde con los amigos y ellos matándose del cansancio.

-No, Jason, eso no es comida y aparte ya tiene la cena Alfred-

-Pues como la cena también- no estaba de humor para las estupideces de Bruce.

-Bueno, pero te apuras a comprarlo, porque tus hermanos también están cansados, no solo tú-

-¡Ya sé!- Jason se molestó más por el "reclamo".

-Ya cálmate-

-Pues ya déjame-

-Ya, Jason, no te estoy haciendo nada, y ya sé que estás cansado y de malas, pero ya tranquilo- Se estacionó- Yo bajo por el Chilli dog, ¿Ustedes no quieren?- les preguntó a los otro dos.

-Yo no, gracias- respondió Dick.

-Yo sí- Tim tampoco iba saltando de alegría, no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no le salieran bien, y esa tarde no le había salido bien casi nada.

-Yo ya no quiero- decidió Jason, cambiándose al asiento trasero con sus hermanos.

-Jason, sin berrinches, por favor- le pidió. Ya sabía que no estaba saltando de gusto, pero tampoco era para que se pusiera así.

Al regresar, Bruce le entregó su comida a Tim antes de echar a andar el auto.

-Llegando cenan, preparan sus cosas para mañana y a dormir- el humor de Jason no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Pero es temprano, papá...- Se quejó Dick- Y aparte tengo tarea-

-Haces la tarea y te duermes. Hoy fue un día pesado-

-Bueno...-accedió Dick no muy contento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Bruce detuvo a Jason del brazo.

-¿Que tienes, eh? Ya sé que estás cansado, pero no es para que te portes grosero-

-Déjame- tenía mucha hambre.

-Ya hablo enserio, Jason, deja las groserías o me voy a enojar. Ya vete a cenar- respondió.

-Sí, ya me voy- se soltó molesto.

Y Bruce le soltó una palmada, no era su culpa ni de él ni de nadie el mal humor, todos estaban cansados.

-Auuu!- se quejó más de lo necesario.

-Ya vete a cenar- pubertos dramáticos

-Ojala la cena te caiga mal y te dé diarrea- se fue de ahí.

-Jason!- lo amonestó desde donde estaba.

-Joven Bruce, me alegra que ya hayan llegado- lo saludó Alfred- La cena está servida, el joven Damian y yo no los esperemos, pero está lista su cena, y el joven Damian está en la sala viendo caricaturas, y nada más le digo que no está nada contento-

-Sí, supongo que no. Gracias, Alfred-

-De nada, Joven Wayne-

Bruce se preparó psicológicamente y entró con su hijo a la sala. Podía cenar más tarde.

Damián estaba ahí en el sillón recostado y ni siquiera miró a su padre.

-Hola, Damian- se sentó con él- ¿Cómo te fue en natación?-

-Bien- contestó el niño cortante.

-¿Sólo bien?-

-Aja-

-Hijo, creo que vas a tener que quedarte un rato con Alfred algunos días de la semana, así como hoy- directo al punto.

-¿Por qué?- gruñó Damián.

-Tus hermanos tienen entrenamiento y…-

Damián hizo una mueca y se volteó al otro lado.

A Bruce se le ocurrió algo.

-Aunque puedo recogerlos a Arthur Jr., Jon, Colin, Connor y a ti de natación y llevarlos a la base con nosotros- Arthur, Clark, Hal y Zatara se lo agradecerían. Aunque los últimos dos no hubieran podido ir ese día, sí tendrían que quedarse las demás tardes.

-Tt... ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahí?- Se quejó.

-No sé, al menos pueden jugar los cuatro juntos-

Damián no parecía nada contento.

-Bueno...-

-Se van a divertir-

-Aja...-

-Enserio-

-Bueno...-

-Vas a ver que sí se divierten mañana, pero ya ahorita es hora de que te duermas-

-No quiero, es temprano-

-Bueno, ¿ya hiciste la tarea y te bañaste?-

-Ya-

-Entonces puedes seguir viendo la tele un rato- ya que.

-Bueno- se cruzó de brazos

-Estás enojado?- aventuró la pregunta estúpida.

-Ya déjame ver la tele-

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ve la tele un rato- no tenía ganas de discutir.

Damian, a diferencia de algunos de sus hijos grandes, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y se quedó absorto en su caricatura.

Y Bruce lo dejó, pero cuando se hizo más tarde volvió a la sala y le apagó la tele.

-Ya vamos a dormir, Damian-

-Ya voy- se levantó el niño molesto.

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No-

-¿Por?-

-Porque no quiero-

-Bueno, ¿pero te cuento un cuento?-

-No tampoco-

-Igual hay que dormirse-

-Por eso, ya te dije que no quiero un cuento porque ya tengo sueño-

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco exhausto. No le creía nada.

-Bien. Vamos a dormir- le dio la mano.

-Yo quiero que Alfred me acueste, no tú

-¿Por qué yo no?-

-Porque Alfred fue por mí, no tú-

-Hoy no pude, Damian, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que te descuide siempre-

-Pues yo hoy no puedo dejar que me acompañes-

-No seas grosero, muchachito-

-Tú eres grosero-

-No, soy tu padre, así que por favor ya ve a acostarte-

-Eso voy a hacer-

-Pues ya- el niño se levantó de mala gana y pasó de largo rumbo a las escaleras- Y mi beso?-

-No te voy a dar beso-

-¿Porque no fui por ti a natación?- eso era el colmo.

-Sí-

-Bueno, buenas noches entonces- nimodo que lo regañara por eso.

-Ah, y ya no te quiero- se echó a correr a su cuarto.

-¡Damian!-

-¡Adiós, popo!- gritó desde las escaleras. Él no le hallaba mucho sentido, pero cuando Jason se lo decía a su papá, a éste lo molestaba mucho.

-¡Ven aquí, jovencito!- pero sólo obtuvo un portazo como respuesta. Algo le decía que las cosas estaban por ponerse pesadas.


End file.
